Talk:Kamui
Not Sure I'm not sure it's quite right to say that there's a contradiction between Madara's and Obito's ability with Kamui while being the Jubi's host. Madara didn't use the intangibility version, but the overt barrier transportation. The part where Obito realized he couldn't use it was in a situation of the sort where he would usually use the "intangibility" usage of the technique. Skitts (talk) 05:48, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Unless I'm mistaken, Obito never said he couldn't "travel through dimensions" as the article claims, but actually said he couldn't slip through things anymore. If true, there's no contradiction at all and the article should be changed.--BeyondRed (talk) 06:10, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree, although perhaps Seelentau or someone had access to the raws, and that's what it said. Maybe we should ask him? :) Skitts (talk) 06:16, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes. He says somewhat like "with the TT in me, slipping through isn't possible anymore, huh? How irritating". Of course this means Kamui's ability to let things slip through. However! That is also a dimension traveling. Stating that Obito (and likely Madara) can't use Kamui as the TT's host is wrong. Stating that they can't use part of Kamui is correct. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Then I guess it's better to change the wording of the trivia a little…--JOA20 (talk) 09:39, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::So I get it TT host can transport himself and others to the Kamui world, but can't send there parts of himself? Doesn't make much sense to me why would full body work but parts not, but ok Kishi--Elveonora (talk) 12:38, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Maybe because he can't teleport the part of the TT that's hit, since it's too much chakra...? Dunno, this is what I'd call plot, even though I despise using that word. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:02, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Based on completely nothing, I would assume that as the Ten-Tails jinchuriki, the phasing part (instantaneous sending parts of his body to the other dimension) doesn't work, but he can send himself to the other dimension if he desired (as shown by Madara). Why is anyone's guess, but yeah. There ya go.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :He can't "split" parts of his body between dimensions, but he can wholly transfer from one dimension to the other. It reeks of plot device either way.--JOA20 (talk) 15:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 685 - New Info on Kamui We've already noted what Kamui can do when a user has one of the eyes. Now we know what they can do when the user has both eyes. Obito was shown to use them simultaneously to: One: Create two Kamui at the same time -- Obito used his left eye Kakashi had to create a long-ranged Kamui that connected with Kaguya's portal, then used his right eye to create a short-ranged Kamui to teleport himself, Naruto's clone and Sakura, and connected both Kamui together to teleport to Kaguya's core dimension. Two: Create a combined (the original) Kamui with both eyes -- Obito used both eyes to create a larger Kamui portal that is both long-ranged and short-ranged. It even looked different when Obito used both eyes. Proof of this is that the dimension Sasuke was in was a long distance away, as noted by Obito himself, but the portal was a short distance away from both the user (Obito) and the target (Sasuke). So yeah, I think we should state in the article what happens when a user of Kamui has both eyes. Any objections? [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 01:30, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. I also support that the latest Kamui is the original, true Kamui which Obito would've used all the time if he had two eyes his whole life. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:00, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I believe the portal creation is already in the article. Unless you mean to reformat the article to accommodate what we know both eyes can do together.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes. That's what I meant. I'll do it shortly. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:13, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'm not entirely against that. I am in agreement with Seel. What Obito recently displayed is likely the true Kamui. What we've seen up until now is just what they were capable of with one eye each, but we all know that the "true" power of a Mangekyō Sharingan technique can only be used when the user has both eyes. Both Madara and Obito have flat out said that. Perhaps we could reformat it based on this new information? ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 19:14, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Done. By the way, can someone insert images for the "Both Eyes" section? Like a simple picture for the combined, original Kamui, and a slideshow of images to show the process of Obito using both the long-range and short-range Kamui and the connection of them to get to Kaguya's core dimension? It would really help. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanx for the image. Do whatever cleanup you want. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 20:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Gonna make that slideshow. Please don't delete the images I upload. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 01:30, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::A slideshow isn't needed. The images are displayed fine as they are now. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 01:32, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Eh... we'll make it work. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 03:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::'In the nexus space:' ::::All moments of the Opening were from a ''“right launch”, or a left. Never at the same time from both. ::::LEFTY EYE EVENT http://i62.tinypic.com/rvv8me.png ..holds left eye from agony inflictedhttp://imgur.com/rOpJxih ::::RIGHTY EYE EVENT http://i62.tinypic.com/hug3o9.png ::::Only to make the aperture deeply splayed, wider for Sasuke to physically traverse when opened-- did a left or right give the other eye which built an opening some leg up. ::::Those, along with the first insertion of bunshin Naruto and Sakura, were at best the lone instances nearing simultaneous. At no time did he employ both Mangekyo to simultaneouly build the aperture while in the nexus. Only to make it not unravel rapidly. ::::Also to note: Long-visual kamui and the other was a one-time open-point system to fly into her Space. Not connected to the hole they dug into the fabrics to find which had Sasuke ::::Touch up on that article a bit, would you fellas. --Gantta (talk) 01:31, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Gantta :::::/shrug seems valid enough. Thoughts from others?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:05, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Meh... can you explain why the Kamui looked different? I, along with Tau and Foxie believe that's the True Kamui with both eyes. Obito and Madara confirmed that the true power of the Mangekyo lies with both eyes. But Whatever the majority says I'm fine with. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 01:16, July 20, 2014 (UTC) No... On page 8 , when Sakura recognized the place and Obito claimed he couldn't sense Sasuke after finding the lava dimension, both eyes were bleeding, before finding the sea of acid. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 03:23, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Can we stop linking to illegal images and scanlation sites? It's against the rules, thanks. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:23, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I can only probably re-iterate. ::Task of delaying the aperture from rapid unravel caused that bloody eye discharge from ''right eye. It was still his left that made the opening as of pg 8 - which Oozed blood as well. By the time they dialed into the space Sasuke was contained in, Roles had switched up: ::'Opening' to Right, while the left readily followed to make the portal that was already up more sustainable. ::line-up within the nexus again: ::*'''First PORTAL creation attempt, Kamui's onomatopoeia ズズズズズズ was syndicated to Obito's “left eye” exclusively. ::*'ズキン zukin; consistent with the “left eye” he covered in agony.http://imgur.com/uvIST4P ::'*'Close up of ギン-gin-/glare was associated with the right now making the opening and not the left. ::Many 2chan posters too were quick on the trigger. --Gantta (talk) 18:23, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Gantta Bloody eye discharge on the right eye? What Uchiha has focused a technique on one eye and had "bloody eye discharge" on the other? As we've seen with all Uchiha, the eye(s) bleed if a technique is overexerted on the it/both. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125'']] (Talk) 20:04, July 20, 2014 (UTC)